clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
April 24th, 2012
Weekly Sale * A new Promotional Card has been added: The Evil That Men Do *Weekly Sale: 40% Off Draft & Gold Packs! *30% Off Energy Refills! Features * Venture into the Frozen North! Zone 7 now live! **Unlock New Brawls! **Find unique rewards and battle the savage inhabitants of the frigid north. * Third Clash is now live! **A plethora of brand new cards have been added. **New cards can be found in a variety of locations, from Booster Packs to Crafting, Quests to Brawls. **One brand new card effect: Delay. (See Rules document for details) **Two new Tokens have been added for Drafting: Eldritch Tokens for new, 3rd Clash rewards and Relic Tokens for 1st and 2nd Clash rewards. **All of player's 1st and 2nd Clash Tokens (drafts) have been converted into Relic Tokens at a 1:1 ratio during our scheduled maintenance. **Players may convert Eldritch Tokens into Relic Tokens at a 2:1 ratio. **Players may exchange Relic or Eldritch Tokens for Draft Packs at a 10:1 ratio. **Players may now convert their Participation Ribbons into Eldritch Tokens at a 2:1 ratio instead of a 4:1 ratio. **New crafting ingredients within Booster Packs and Zone 7! **Second Clash Gold Packs will not be usable for Drafting, but may still be opened. They will contain the same loot as they always have. **With the addition of these new cards, a handful of old cards have been rotated out of Booster Packs. For a full list of removed cards please see this thread. *Booster Pack Bonus Ingredients have received a revamp! **Bronze & Silver Packs now drop all 1st and 2nd Clash Booster Crafts. They still drop Vanessa Celwer Bloodwyn's Sword as well. **Gold Packs now drop all 3rd Clash Booster Crafts as well as the crafting pieces for Glory of West Kruna. They also have a small chance to drop Kasan Coins. **Platinum Packs now drop all 3rd Clash Crafts. They also have a chance to drop Kasan Coins and Kasan Idols. **Diamond Packs now drop all 3rd Clash Crafts minus Greys and Browns. They also have a chance to drop Kasan Coins and Kasan Idols. **Mystery Packs now have a chance to drop Kasan Idols, Kasan Coins and Energy Potions. Bug Fixes *Adjusted Acid Flask text to more accurately represent its functionality. *Adjusted Corruption Compounded text to more accurately reflect its functionality. *Adjusted buffs to expire at the end of a player's turn instead of the beginning. *Adjusted various card text to match the buff change to more accurately depict how long buffs will last. *Miles to Go Before I Sleep should now properly heal NPC cards. *Fixed issue where multiple Spirit Ward buffs would not be removed if an attack card was copied. *Fixed the buff for Cloak and Dagger to correctly remove on next threat. *Defanging the Arcane Snake's buff now correctly goes to you and goes away on next threat. *Buff for Greater Set Up Blow, Greater Set Up Throw, Set Up Blow, Set Up Throw, Crystal Killer and Honed Instrincts now correctly removes on the correct card. *Fixed Follow-Through and Beast Within so that if they are the first card played they will not get the bonus. *Fixed Ak-Me Hunter's Tactic to trigger on cards with direct extra attack effects. *Fixed Spear of Champions to shuffle library when played NPC is returned. *Fixed Malice's buff to go away the next time the player is attacked regardless of if the attack does damage. *Fixed Vortex Bulwark to negate the next attack and not all attacks in a turn. *Battles that go for 200 rounds will now be considered a draw with all participants losing. *Packs on the "Drafts" page no longer display the multiple pack opener drop down. *Updated Teressa the Soul-Weaver's text to reference "banish" instead of "removed from the game" *All Brawls (clan and regular) now have unique Rally Cry images (Only applicable for Facebook). Source Category:Updates Log